Cobwebs
by Megami
Summary: A Sailor StarLights and Princess Kakyuu Fanfic! Please Read and Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I do not own SailorMoon, ect. Naoko Takeuchi and a whole lot of other companies do, so please don't sue me, and besides you wouldn't get much anyway...  
This is a fanfic centered around the Sailor Starlights and Thier Princess Kakyuu! Please R/R! Thanks. ^__^ And BTW, please don't flame me for any of the pairing I do in this. As everyone is, I am entitled to my own opinion. Please feel free to E-mail me though, about pairing. I love to hear others opinions. :)  
This prologue is written through Seiya/Starfighter's eyes. You also need to know the plot line of stars to get this and Kinmoku's history. Please enjoy! -Megami  
  
A starlit night sparkled above Tokyo in the month of December. It had been a rather dry year in the weather sense, and snow wasn't promising. The air stood still, even though Tokyo was situated close to the ocean. A strange night indeed... A strange year...  
  
That year, so much had happened to us. Our princess came... Chaos... Usagi... Usagi. A bright brilliant light, much like my princess'. I was very much attracted to this young woman, even loving her. She reminded me so much of the hope we should have, and her brilliance. Her star seed's brilliance was like no other. Almost shining as bright as our princesses, she glowed in that holy light of a senshi. I soon came to love this girl, but I knew she loved another and it was a lost hope. And also, my princess...  
  
Our princess, when she came, was like seeing a light in the deepest cave. So long we searched for her, so long we sang for her to answer us, and so many times in desperation we broke down. Then, she appeared, like she was there the whole time... Just out of our reach. Ah, was it a sight to sore eyes when she finally came. She finally came. A burden lifted.  
  
After SailorMoon defeated Galaxia, we left, to go back to put together the shambles on out planet. To begin anew and heal the chaos that was inflicted upon it so many years ago. We have been here on Kinmoku for the equivalant of about 2 earth years according to Taiki. Soon after we arrived home, I began to feel a new... love for Kakyuu-hime. Not like the love I used to know towards her, as a sister, but a new love. Loving Usagi and missing Kakyuu had made me relize and feel something... Something I had only felt once before... 


	2. A Diplomatic Proposal

Ummm... Here's all the legal stuffs: I don't own or didn't create SailorMoon, ect. Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch of companies do, so now I don't think you can sue me.  
  
This is a continuation of chapter 1, but now its written from third person. After the first part, it switches back toTaiki and the others. Sorry about that. I began writing it in 3rd, but decided to switch back to Taiki. ^__^;; Each chapter will have sections for each character and what they saw and believed at the time of these events. I hope you enjoy! :) Oh, BTW, this is NOT a Seiya/Usagi fic. I'm sorry if I had anyone confused there in the prolouge. I noticed that it kinda portrayed that it was going to be... I acknowledge his love for Usagi many times, but I'm a big Usagi/Mamoru fan, even if Seiya is waaaaaaay cooler... ^__^  
  
If you're wondering why this chapter is a little strange, its because I'm listening to Weird Al's 'Another one rides the bus.' You try writing a serious fanfic while listening to that song... :P I also want to let you know that I am very weary about uploading this chapter. I don't this it goes as smoothly as I'd like it to... Oh well...  
  
-------  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
  
every time you walk by?  
  
Just like me they long to be,  
  
Close to you.  
  
-------  
  
A soft melody could be heard from a small room in the back of the palace. Delicate fingers, nails painted a beautiful shade of dark red, floated across the keys of a piano, gently playing each note without a mistake. It was a song she knew well; A song with an unearthly melody in the minor key. The sound resinated through the halls, spreading into the palace. A small, petite woman sat upon the piano bench. She had long red hair sweeping the floor, let loose only for the night. Her slender body clothed in a shimmering, transparent robe of pink, and a pearl colored nightgown. Her deep cranberry-hued eyes were closed; she knew the piece well.  
  
In another room, bed sheets rustled as one awoke to the melody. She slipped into her own green robe, and padded quickly down the hall, her long silver ponytail trailing behind. Her eyes softened and heartbeat slowed as she leaned inside the frame of the door, recognizing the princess, knowing that she was safe. The music continued until the other woman noticed a light in the doorway. "Aaa..." her voice began, looking at the other, "I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
"No. Please. Don't apologize. It was lovely, Princess," The other replied.  
  
"I was having some trouble sleeping. I thought maybe music could calm me," The princess said, as she watched the other woman sit down at the side of the room on a chair matching her robe.  
  
"Hai. I've noticed the circles under your eyes..." The silver haired said.  
  
"Yes? Leave my appearance to you, ne Yaten?" She asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Hmm," Yaten said in reply, "I just notice those things, I guess. Gomen, Kakyuu-hime."  
  
"Its okay," she said, lifting her delicate hands from the keys, "I don't mind. I just hope others don't notice it. That could possily cause a stir. I don't need people worrying about me. I worry enough. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately, that's all."  
  
Yaten leaned forward, "Please. Tell me what's wrong. There is something on your mind."  
  
Kakyuu shifted in her seat. "No," the princess answered too quickly, and immeadiatly realized that her dear friend would know her lie.  
  
"Okay," Yaten said with a concerned but sympathetic smile, "I understand..."  
  
"Thank you," Kakyuu replied, appriciating Yaten's kindness more than the other could ever know, "But right now, I think I'm going to try and get a little sleep if I can... Its important I'm there and preferably conscious for the dinner and ball tomorrow night." She smiled at Yaten.  
  
"Yes," The other woman said, "Good Night."  
  
"Good night." With a rustle of skirts, they both walked back to thier bed chambers.  
  
--------- Taiki  
  
My fingers quickly thumbed through pages in a small book of poems. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet, but I was still up and wide awake like I always was at this hour. The poetry from Earth was almost sad. It reminded me of Mizuno-san and the others. I don't even know why I hold on to those memories. It was the hardest time of my life... I always wish to forget them. Seiya and Yaten have. Or they hide them well. I wish that I could for once be like them. So much more carefree then me.   
  
But then, do I? Seiya was distracted easily. That's how he coped with things. Yaten, well, he didn't cope. I remember the times he almost broke down because of the frustration. But I held it in. I tried to be the calm one. And I succeeded in it, like I usually do. I looked up at the clock and noticed that an hour had passed during my musings. They were probably all on the verandawaiting for me. I got up out of bed and sat down at the vanity. I redid my ponytail, as it always was, tied at the nape of my neck. I washed and changed into a dress and walked down to the veranda for tea.   
  
The other three were already down there. Kakyuu at the head, Yaten on her left, Seiya her right, and I took the empty seat. Kakyuu waved to me with a weak smile. She looked tired and weary these days, and I know the other two noticed it. I nodded back, saying hello with my usually soft voice. Seiya hit me on the shoulder to say hello, and Yaten smiled. Ah. This was the way it was suppose to be. The four of us.   
  
High Tea was usually the only part of they day when we were all together. We rarely missed it, and if one of us did, it was because of matters out of our hands. Everyone knows that saying, "You don't cherish someone until you lose them." Well, I whole heartedly agree with that phrase. We lost Kakyuu, and of course we had cherished her before, but now... I don't know if I could breathe without her. I know the others feel the same way.  
  
The maids served breakfast and air was filled with the faint frangrance of warm tea. The clanking of the silverware started as we each recived our cups and saucers. Seiya broke the silenced and laughed saying, "A little late this afternoon, ne?"  
  
"Ano... Yes..." I said quietly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kakyuu.  
  
"No. Just thinking about when you were gone. When we were on Earth," I said, still at a hushed level. When we talked about Earth, it was like talking about the holy Queen Mother. It was something to be revered and respected.  
  
"Ah," said Yaten, with an odd expression on her face, "I wonder how they're doing."  
  
"Hai. I'd love to see how they're doing!" Seiya added with a grin.   
  
"That's ironic," began the Princess, setting her tea down, "Last night I was thinking. Sailormoon... We owe so much and she has such a bright light. I don't know how we have stayed away so long. I was wondering. Would you like to visit? Earth, I mean."  
  
There was dead silence in the room. So many things were running through my head, but my train of thought was broke by Seiya. Leave it to her... "Really? Are you being serious, Kakyuu-hime?"  
  
"Yes. I am. I'd love to see how Usagi is doing. And the others as well. It would also be a good diplomatic mission. They are our strongest allies. What about you two?"  
  
"Ano..." I said, my voice sounded terribly confused. I cleared my throat, hoping to feign a cough to hide my surprise, "Well... I guess... Yes. I would."  
  
"Yes. I suppose..." Yaten said.  
  
"Then, its settled. We'll leave tomorrow. The four of us. My advisors can rule, but there is one thing you must keep in mind. It won't be the same. Time has passed faster there. It will be a good deal into the future."  
  
"Yes," I said, recalling what the doctors had said about time and relitivity, "A very long time into the future."  
  
"Ha," Yaten said, with a smirk to Seiya, "Your girlfriend is married now."  
  
Seiya turned beet red, and with an embarrrassed look to the amused princess, said, "Usagi isn't my girlfriend... Just a friend. Like she said."  
  
Yaten snickered more, and the princess giggled. I couldn't help but smile. Seiya, who is rarely embarrassed, was getting redder and redder. Anything said in front of the princess could embarass her... Seiya, however, recovered quicker than Yaten had guessed and responded by throwing a slice of butter at her face, which landed right under her eye. Yaten sat stunned for a monent, but in a flash had counter attack with a piece of scone covered in berry sauce. I, by now, had stood back, but another of Yaten's attacks missed... And landed right in between my eyes. I just glared at her as she snickered uncontrolably. Even the princess had began to giggle. Seiya was already on the ground in laughter. I grabbed the syrup and squirted it in her face calmly, and set it back down. I myself began to snicker at her shocked reaction to the sticky fluid in her hair. And that's how the afternoon began.  
  
--------- Yaten  
  
I'll admit, last night had me worried. With the princess not sleeping, she was not like herself. Rather tired. But that changed this morning. She was back to herself, giggling, and being the lighthearted princess she was.  
  
Yup. That's how we were. Together. We had a rather ungraceful food fight, leaving half the terrace a mess. I took a break after breakfast to wash the syrup Taiki had so calmly poured into my beautiful hair. I scrubbed it until it came out, and conditioned my hair. As I brushed through the strands of my long hair, I still wonder how Earth is. It was such a thriving green planet, full of life and energy. I felt excited to see it, of course, but at the same time, nervous. Will they remember us? Maybe.  
  
I remember those days on Earth. The desperation, the annoying fans, loads of letters, and everything else about that life. It drove me insane really, the whole idea of being an idol. In ways I liked it, getting all I wanted, living that way, but everything that came along with it. It just seemed so petty. Here we get special treatment. But we also do special work. Not everyone is born with a Sailor Crystal. There... What is so special about being an idol. You get pain millions for having a special talent. But why can't mathmaticians make millions by preforming amazing math feats? Earth was such a fickle place. Parents tell thier children to study hard in the sciences, yet they themselves enjoy pop culture more than a math class. Why would anyone want thier children to do something they didn't like? I shook my head and tied my hair back again.  
  
--------Seiya  
  
As I look at her, she's happy now. She appears tired, but I know she's happy. I wanted to hold her all those times, and say that things would be okay, but it seemed like she would drift away, just out of reach. It was frustrating, in a way. Like Usagi, only I think she knew. In fact, I knew she knew.   
  
After breakfast was over, Taiki left to read, and Yaten left to wash her hair. I stayed with the princess. She had cupped her head in her hands and was looking blankly at the space in front of her. I decided to break the silence like I usually did, and asked her why she was going back to Earth.   
  
"Seiya... You three seemed to miss it so much. I didn't want to destroy that friendship you made with the others. That wouldn't be fair of me..." She said, still not moving her eyes toward me.  
  
"But... Princess..." I said, wanting to ask her why again.  
  
"Please. Kakyuu. You are my friends, not just my guardians."  
  
"Kakyuu then, why would you go?" I asked. But when she blushed, I was confused.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, "Like I said. Its also diplomatic. I personally need to stay in close contact with Earth because we need positive political connections. Usagi and her friends will be so important to us later on. She and Mamoru will hold so much power. We need to help them with intergalactic communication and such. Then perhaps they will help us later."  
  
"Of course," I said, not knowing what to do now. I wanted to pry into what she was thinking. She knew I knew her too well. She knew I could tell she was leaving something out. "Kakyuu," I said her name sternly, "I need to know what else. This is what is bothering you. I just don't know how to get it out of you." I sucked in a breath of air and let it out slowly. She seemed surprised when I reached out and touched her hand with my fingertips. She took my hand slowly. "Gomen..." She said as her face turned crimson, "I just can't talk about it... I don' t think that even you can get it out of me. You are the most authentic person I know. You spill your feelings everywhere. That makes me want to spill my feelings, too. And that makes it dangerous. I cannot, for once, let you see what I feel inside. Please don't make me." She finally met my eyes and I caught myself, once again, wanting to hold her. Its only these things that make me regret being a senshi, making me wish I was born to be her true companion. Oh. I was staring again. I blinked and looked down at my hand in hers. She abruptly dropped it. No. Don't do that. My hand felt cold the instant she let go.  
  
I'm afraid I scared her in that short moment. I think I scared myself, knowing how entirely dependant we were on each other. "Sorry," I muttered, averting my eyes somewhere else.  
  
"You did it again?" She said quietly. I turned back to her to meet her stare. "I don't know how, but you have. You always manage to get my innermost feelings right into the palm of your hand. You hold my heart in your hands, yet you don't understand how frightening that is." I looked back at her. She had tears in her eyes. Kakyuu always had trouble trusting people. I knew this because everything she had was taken from her. Everything except us.  
  
"I think we should talk then," I said. We needed to go somewhere else. The loud clanking of dishes in the back ground was on my nerves, and a finally noticed some of the maids looking at us. I blushed and took her hand again. "Come with me..."   
  
--------Kakyuu  
  
What was I supposed to do? My words were spoken so truthfully. She did hold my heart in her hands and I couldn't hide anything from her. But, I tried anyway. I gently pulled my hand from hers. "I can't," I said, standing up. "I have to get ready for tonight. I'll see you then."  
  
I'll admit, it was a bad cover up. I could see she knew what I was doing. I just turned around and walked away, leaving her there. I stopped in the doorway, and waved a little, then headed straight for my room.  
  
As I opened the door, I began to let out my hair from the pins that held it up. It needed to be redone later anyway. What I told her was only a half lie, I did need to get ready. Just not this early. I felt guilty about leaving her there, and wondered what she was thinking at the moment. What could I say? 'Oh well, Seiya-chan, I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to Earth because I'm not leaving you alone for a moment. And I would crumble if you were gone. Even though we are just good friends. Good friends, that's all."  
  
I felt the same way about my other senshi, Healer and Maker. They were both gems. They were the most outwardly loyal to me. Perhaps more loyal than Fighter? Maybe. That was my doubt. I felt that I was putting Seiya through a test. A chance to show her loyalty to me. Deep down inside me, I feel tinges of envy sometimes. Not a giant green monster attacking me, no. That was not the same kind of jealousy. It was tiny emerald demons skewing my heart and making me doubt my truest soldier. And they blinded me. I had no idea whether she loved me or not. Whether she was loyal or not. Would she desert me the minute we stepped back onto the planet. I saw every advance, every word uttered, every whimsical glance towards the moon princess. And it made me tremble with angst and betrayal. Regret is a terrible thing. Maybe I regret being alive. 


	3. Save the Queen

Legal stuff: Sailor Moon is copyright Naoko Takeuchi and all fo the other companies. If you're reading this, I'm -guessing- you know I didn't create SailorMoon...  
  
Author's Notes: Well... It is definantly going interesting with our characters here. Heh. I really wasn't even planning much of that in the last chapter. Well... I dunno even what I want to put in this chapter. I'll just go along with whatever I'm feeling like... Oh! I'm leaving a lovely little poem by Billy C. I hope you enjoy! *shrugs* Ah well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
By Starlight I'll kiss you  
  
And promise to be your one and only  
  
I'll make you feel happy  
  
And leave you to be lost in mine  
  
And where will we go, what will we do?  
  
Soon said I, Will know  
  
Are you just like me?  
  
-Billy Corgan . Smashing Pumpkins . By Starlight . Altered a tad by me  
  
------Taiki  
  
My hands felt sticky after pouring all of that syrup on Yaten's hair. It was fun, I'll admit, but I couldn't go to the library looking like I did, especially not being ab;e to touch the books with all of this sticky syrup on my hands. I walked to a nearby washroom and stared at the reflection in the mirror. It wasn't exactly high up enough for me, as things weren't usually built quite tall enough for me here on Kinmokusei. A let out a tiny laugh, most of just a breath really.  
  
I washed my hands and proceeded to walk to the library, where I felt I could lose myself in the books and maybe stop thinking about this trip to Earth. I shook my head as I went to the poetry section and took down a couple of my favorite authors from Kinmokusei.   
  
Arif, a head librarian at the palace, came over to me and handed me a book. I looked curiously at her, and she said, "Earth." I squinted my eyes at the gold kanji, which titled the book, "From Away." I curiously opened the book to the title page. The author was listed as none other than Ami Mizuno! My face brightened as I turned the first page.   
  
'They must have sent it via galamail... Its was only written this year!' I though to myself excitedly to know that the senshi of Mercury had came out with her own book of poems. I knew she had already succeeded in her first goal, she got a medical degree, but I never thought that she would actually write a book of poems, and quite a lovely one at that!  
  
I sighed as I finished the short but well written book, and thought for the second time today about Earth. We were leaving the day after tommorrow. I'd see them all again. They be around 20 years older, but from Dr. Jung of Kinmokusei, the senshi woun't age after the age of 20 or so, and therefore, Miss Mizuno (or at least I assumed was still Miss Mizuno) would still be quite youthful, along with the rest of her friends.   
  
My mind finally left the subject of Earth as I set the book down. I was abrubtly stopped by a horrible noise. A screaming in my head. It was Yaten. Wait. It wasn't just in my head either. It was a physical scream. Down the hall. I could tell her body wasn't in pain, but... I needed to go see her. I rushed out of the room and headed for hers.  
  
-----Yaten  
  
After I had finished washing my hair, I began to get this pangs of feelings... I didn't want them, in fact, I didn't even know whose they were. But then, after the blue and red clashed, I figured something was going on in the kitchen. Surprise, then worry, then doubt, then panic was matched with the red, and the blue was more confused, and caring, scared, and doubtful as well. Then anger for a moment, but back to confused and longing. I knew these colors. I didn't want to pry into thier thoughts, but the feelings were so strong they just kept overflowing in my head. I couldn't stop them.  
  
"STOP!" I screamed. I couldn't take it. The energy was overwhelming. I sat down on my bed, hoping to never feel Kakyuu's thoughts or Seiya's feelings again. I hated it. It felt like prying. I covered my ears and threw myself over onto a pillow. This was so -not- cool.   
  
I heard a knock on the grand wooden doors of my room, then her voice calling my name. "Come in," I said, just loud enough. Her tall, lean body walked into the room and sat down in a chair.   
  
"Are you alright...?" She asked, concern evedent in her violet eyes, "I heard you scream something. But you look fine."  
  
"Yes. I'm alright. Something in my head tells me... Well... The princess is just having emotional troubles. You've heard her playing in the middle of the night? Well... I dunno... She wants to go back to Earth, yet I think she has more reasons," I tried to explain. It was difficult to explain, those fireworks of colour in my head.  
  
Taiki spoke softly, "What are we going to do when we get there. What about all those people? Our friends. I don't know what Seiya is going to do... Ano... Usagi and all, but she's married. He can't do what he did to her last time. Mamoru is around."  
  
"That's right," I said, "Mamoru is around. Besides, we won't have to worry. Usagi will never be torn away from that Mamoru. To tell you the truth, I'm probably the more worried about Haruka. I imagine she is even stronger now..." I laughed.  
  
Taiki laughed as well, "We'll just have to keep those two apart, won't we? If we can, that is. I don't think I'd step in front of Haruka when she is mad."  
  
I became breathless with giggles, "Hai! Hai! Seiya might get it if he tries anything on Michi-chan this time. Haruka would kill her!"  
  
"Oh!" Taiki exclaimed, changing the subject, "Did I mention I got this book today?" Taiki held out the brown book to me, "Go ahead. Look who its by. Its from Earth."  
  
I already knew it was something important. Taiki never gets excited about anything, so it *had* to be important. I just hoped it wasn't another one of those ridiculous theories she loved reading about. After the incident with Galaxia, a surge of new philosophers had come out with theories on the galaxies and senshi in general. I didn't want to be stuck in one of Taiki's lectures.  
  
I read the title page, and immediatly the stress was purged, "Mizuno Ami! That's nice. Maybe some of you rubbed off onto her before you left, ne?" I teased, a mocking grin on my face.  
  
Taiki blushed a little, "Poetry is something anyone can do, -without- MY help thank you. She is very capable of doing that without my influence." She paused for a moment, "Yaten... What are you going to do on Earth this time? I mean, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"I might just get a restraining order this time around..." I muttered, remembering all of the fangirls running around after us. "They were insane..."  
  
"That's why I'm going female this time around," Taiki said, "No one will know who we are."  
  
"Oh. You think they'd care anyway? Its been 20 years!" I said, almost hoping they would remember us. But, nobody needs to know that.  
  
Taiki shrugged, "You never know. Anyway, I have to get packed. I hope you feel better. And tell me if the Princess is hurt. I don't want that." With that, she walked out of the room.  
  
I watched the door close, and pulled out my suitcases for packing. I needed to take a lot of stuff. I mean, we -were- going to be there for a week.  
  
-----Kakyuu  
  
After I had thought and thought, I decided to change out of my clothes, as I did not have anymore duties to attend to. I chose another outfit, a red skirt and white spaghetti stringed top, and went into the bathroom to change. I washed my face, but it was to no avail because tears continued to fall down my cheeks. I had no idea why... I just needed to cry. It was getting to be too much. I had heard Yaten screaming from the room, but then it stopped. Taiki, I knew she was there, so I thought nothing of it. "I don't have anything to do for once, and I'm crying," I thought, angrily. Angered at myself for losing it like that, angry at Seiya for making me jealous, angry because no one came at that exact moment, angry. Just angry. I didn't know how to cope.  
  
I changed, washed my face again, as the tears had stopped falling. I left my room, hoping to slip out without any one of the guards missing. I made my way to the music room again, just to sit there, and I hoped someone might be playing. I was in luck. Jebrielle was playing. She was one of the best musicians in the court, besides maybe my three guardians, and was playing a wonderfully light and beautiful song. She turned her dark eyes to watch me as I came in. It was eerie in a way, like she was waiting for me.  
  
I sat down on the large couch in the corner of the fairly large room, and leaned against the pillow. That music was so enthralling the way she played it, even if it wasn't straight from her heart, like some other people played. I nestled deeper into the fabrics of the couch, a soft red velvet, and relized I was cold. But it didn't matter, I was alone, and I was sleepy. I slowly began to fall asleep, listening to that music from the piano. Then a violin joined later, but that's the last I could remember.  
  
-----Seiya  
  
I just sat there at the breakfast table. Just sat there and watched her leave with disbelief in my eyes. Why didn't she want to come with me? How was I suppose to... It didn't matter. Right now I had to focus on what to say on Earth. I rose from the table and walked upstairs. I needed to pack. It was strange. It really wasn't like the princess to call a trip on such short notice, but that was alright. We got to visit thier friends.  
  
I walked up towards my chambers. Maids were running everywhere trying to fix everything for tommorrow, and quite frankly, the whole palace was in chaos. I felt a wave of energy and I began to run. Just run. Wherever it took me waas alright, but I just wanted to run.   
  
I ran down the stairs and couldn't stop. I made it out the door, and nobody had noticed yet. Reaching the olive blossom trees in the gardens, I was out of breath. I had ran all the way there. I laid myself down on a bench, and let that sweet fragrence surround me. Ah yes. That sweet frangrence. We searched for her so long, and now she is going back. We died there. And she is going back. We failed her there. But still, she returns. Such a lovely, pure, beautiful soul. How I might have betrayed her there. Usagi wouldn't have done that. She loved Mamoru. She found who she was looking for. Just as I needed to look past her and find who I am looking for. It was truely an epiphany! At that moment, I realized that I needed to let go of Usagi and Sailormoon, all of her, and concentrate on my duty. Maybe I wouldn't go back to Earth. I wanted to tell my Princess. I was forever loyal to her. I breathed in again, letting the sweet fragrance of the trees envelope me as I just watched upwards as the blossoms blew down and landed on me, tickling my skin. One every couple of minutes. I must have sat there for at least 2 hours, just staring at them...  
  
Then I got a rude awakening out of my daydream. "RED ALERT!!! FIND THE PRINCESS!!!" A soldier came running past me. I jumped up at the words. My Kakyuu... She was missing? I ran back and caught the guard on the shoulder. He looked surprised. "What do you want!?!?! I'm BUSY!!!"  
  
I glared at him, "What's going ON?" I yelled at him again, "What do you mean, the queen is missing?"  
  
He looked at me again, "Hey... You're her guardian, right? Well, where were you?!?! She is gone! Nobody can find her!"  
  
The world seemed to spin. 


End file.
